unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
John
John Doe is a student of Wellston High and the protagonist of unOrdinary. Appearance John is a teenager with black hair and light brown eyes. During school hours, he is typically found wearing the Wellston school uniform with his hair styled flat against his head and a single lock hanging over his face; his casual hairdo is unkempt and spiky. Based on instances in which he has no shirt on, he appears to be fairly fit. His speech bubbles are white with black text. The colors of his speech bubbles and text are inverted when he experiences extreme emotion. Image Gallery Personality John is a very determined individual who strives to do the best he can even if there are impossible odds against him. He is also a strong believer in his father's philosophy of protecting the weak, and as such, he cannot stand bullying. Despite facing life-threatening situations on a daily basis, he is easily scared by horror movies. He is normally very talkative. Without Seraphina present to protect him during her month-long suspension, John becomes subject to incessant bullying and adopts a darker and more cynical disposition characterized by a belief that all his peers except Seraphina are disgusting and worthless. In the past, John was at one point a typcial high-tier tyrant, caring about nobody but himself. History John attended New Bostin High School prior to attending Wellston Private High School, but claims that he had been home-schooled his entire life. At New Bostin, John was helped out by Claire at some point during his attendance. However, while at New Bostin, John become something more of a high-tier bully and was deemed a tyrant by his piers. Claire rallied up other students, but John merely defeated them all before moving on to Claire and accusing her of using him.Chapter 42 John first came to Wellston during the middle of the school year. As he was about to go to his mathematics class, Elaine was the first to introduce herself and welcome him to Wellston. She inevitably asked what ability he had and shunned him upon learning that he had none. When John later found himself cornered by Crail and Lin to be "educated" of his position in the school hierarchy, he tried to call to Seraphina for help, but she continued walking and John was forced to fend for himself. He was able to distract Crail and Lin long enough for him to run away. In a flashback one year prior to present time, John managed to procure a slice of Wellston's infamous Triple Chocolate Cake, but Seraphina demanded that he give it to her. John initially refused, but Sera threatened to use her ability to take it by force. In defiance of Sera's bullying, John dropped the cake. He was subsequently beaten up by Sera and landed in the infirmary.Chapter 36 After he came back from the infirmary, John and Sera were forced to be partners for a project much to the reluctance of both partners. Seraphina decided that she would complete the project alone and John would merely read directly from her note cards during the presentation, but he refused and did his own work. During the presentation, John proceeded to improvise by fabricating information, resulting in him and Sera receiving a B-. Sera left out of rage to go to the library and in following her, John heard other students criticizing Seraphina's performance. He began to understand the amount of pressure she goes through to maintain her perfect reputation. While they were at the library, John suggested that establish a stronger rapport, but Sera was still angered by her grade and threatened to make his life a hell on earth. John was completely unfazed and surprised Sera with his defiance as he introduced to her the concept that instead of living for her reputation, she should do as she wishes just as he does. The two were once again partnered up for a new project on Spearshake's Mcbetch. Despite their arguments and John's inability to interpret Spearshake, their efforts resulted in an A-. John was more than happy with this, but Sera had the contrary sentiment. This left John wondering why she is never satisfied. Overhearing two girls criticizing Seraphina, John stepped in to defend her, but the girls started beating him up. Moved by John's selflessness, Seraphina stepped in to protect him from further harm. Unfortunately, John was already injured and needed to go to the infirmary. It was not until the third part of the project, when Sera and John were working on Julio and Romiette, that John became more diligent with his work and "swallowed his pride" by asking Seraphina questions regarding Speareshake's work. Noticing his overly serious demeanor, Sera asked him what was wrong; John responded that he disliked the judgmental attitude of other students and apologized for all the flack she got due to his actions. Sera accepted his apology and stated the he was the most persistent partner that she had ever had. The duo proceeded to receive a perfect score on that part of the project and an A- on the overall assignment - the latter of which mildly disappointed Sera. John convinced a reluctant Sera to celebrate with a drink at Woaba Boba. John assumed that Welston's difficult entrance exams meant that the school was focused primarily on academics. He soon realized that there, the strong dominate the weak in a manner no different from the rest of the world. Despite this, John persisted and was able to befriend the strongest student at Wellston. Plot Beginning In his first appearance, John summarizes the premise of his father's book ''Unordinary'', and says that has a good feeling that he would finally get a slice of the Triple Chocolate Cake. Unfortunately for him, two powerful High-tier students are already fighting over the last slice of cake, leaving John no choice but to give up. By the time break ended, John was sitting through a boring trigonometry class before asking the teacher that he had to go to the bathroom. Getting to the bathroom have been an easy task if he lived in an ordinary world, but he didn't. On his way to the bathroom, he witnessed Blyke and Isen battling over a broken pen and ran off. Once he made it to the bathroom, unfortunately, Gavin was already there beating up a helpless student. Seeing that he had no choice, John punched Gavin and distracted him long enough for the student to get away. Gavin then proceeded to battle John in a fistfight, but John bested him by landing a blow on his cheek. Now angered, Gavin used his Stone Skin to enhance himself and proceeded to break John's right arm. However, while Gavin was gloating, John was able to rile him up by commenting on how Stone Skin was simply a glorified self-ehancement. John's comment successfullly angered Gavin to blindly charge torwards him and gave an opportunity the throw the bully out of the window. Unforunately for John, he had to visit the infirmary, yet again. Due to John's many trips to the infirmary, Doctor Darren was not happy to see John yet again. Darren then provided John with a tonic and a warning to be more careful. John then tried to leave, but Darren excused him from all his other classes and forced him to stay in the infirmary. Not keen on staying three hours alone in an infirmary, John texts his best friend Seraphina to keep him company. Once Sera came in, she was about to go back out, and promised not to wait for him. However, she stayed anyway and spent her time playing Slappy Pig with him. While playing Slappy Pig, John showed-off that he got a high score of 187 points, but was taken aback when Sera showed her score of 212. Due to Dr. Darren's leaving the infirmary, John used that opportunity to sneak out with Sera despite his promise to stay in the infirmary. Once John got out of the infirmary however, the first person he encounted was Gavin, fortunately Sera took Gavin out and John got out without a scratch. The duo then went out for a drink, which John had to pay for. John and Sera were at Woaba Boba, chatting over a drink. During their conversation, Sera comments that he has survived most life-threatening situations and that a life on the edge seems exciting. John disagrees however and says that it's pathetic that the stong dominate the weak. John then explained that his outburst was not aimed directly out Sera, just the other high tiers. John thought to himself "Sera was born strong. So she doesn't understand what people like me go through every day." While at Woaba Boba, the duo heard the news of X-Static's death by EMBER. While Sera saw X-Static as someone who doesn't mind his own business, John saw him as a hero who whanted to keep civilians safe. Sera then asks the question "Do you feel safer... Now that he's dead?" John did not answer. Kovoro Mall Some time later, John woke up to the sound of a phone call from Sera at 2:00 PM. She wanted John to come with her to Kovoro Mall, but he claimed that he needed to clean his house. Unfortunately for John, Sera was already at the front door during the call. Even worse for John, his claim of his messy house was just a lie to avoid going shopping. The only thing that was out of place was John's boxing gloves. John reluctantly had to go shopping. At Kovoro Mall, John and Sera were shopping for clothes in Andy's Fashion Boutique; John finds a rather intriguing shirt with the word "Lame" on it. John thought that it was French, but Sera pointed out that it was just lame. Regardless, John decided to try the shirt on anyway, and Sera commented that it didn't look bad on him. Afterwards, John and Sera were walking around the mall before finding an Ability Gauge Booth. Despite Seraphina's reluctantce, John was able to convice her to get in line. Due to Levani's complaints stalling the line however, John decides to intervene by telling her to stop bullying the Ability Gauge Vendor and give others a chance. This unfortunately enrages Levani and makes her turn her Grenadier ability on him. Fortunately, John was able act tough until security arrived. He wasn't too happy to see the security make the Vendor refund Levani however. The grateful vendor allowed Seraphina and John to have their abilites gauged for free, but John retracted his hand becasue he didn't want to be gauged; he commented that the Vendor would have gotten nothing anyway. By the time he and Sera left Kovoro Mall, it was already evening (since John woke up at 2PM) and they had to take a bus home. The closest bus station was already full so they decided to walk to a another station. Along the way, Seraphina mentioned how anti-climatic the "battle" with Levani was. Even though he was still mad about the refund the vendor had the give, Sera comforted him by looking at the bright side; he got away without an injury. John then asked Sera if the little teddy bear she got from the vendor had a name yet. When Sera replied no, he suggested it be named after him. Their conversation was cut short when John sensed an invisible assailant and started getting Sera and and himself to safety. Once the two got into an alleyway, John threw his Lame shirt on the assailant which gave away his location and allowed Sera to kick him away. The two were able to get onto a bus and went to John's house. Once the two realized they were safe in John's house, Seraphina asked how he was able to even sense the assailant in the first place, but he simply responded "I don't really know...! Just a feeling I guess?" Initially, Sera was going to go back home, but John convinced her to stay over until the next day. While he was asking Sera how much ramen she wanted, she found the copy of the infamous book ''Unordinary''. Sera was intrigued by it and asked John how he even got a banned book in the first place in which he responds that his father had extra copies. Noticing Sera's interest in the book, John let her borrow it. At dawn John woke up in cold sweat due to a nightmare of Claire helping him out. He decided to go outside and to buy himself some breakfast at a convenience store. He then sat on the sidewalk in front of the store, but ultimately decided to go back home because he couldn't stop thinking of Claire. When John came back home, Sera woke up to the sound of the door opening and asked if John had a bad dream. John simply did not respond and a simply said that he had breakfast for her which left her suspicious. During breakfast, Sera wondered why John was so quiet and asked if anything was wrong. John said he was alright but she kept persisting until he snapped. Sera decided just to leave him alone despite John's apologies. Turf Wars John later texted Seraphina an apology for lashing out and left a warning to keep Unordinary hidden. Investigation While shopping for groceries, he saw the news of EMBER striking yet again and was not pleased with the negative comments that others had regarding the vigilantes. Unfortunately for him, he had completely forgotten that he had a history test and had to cram on his way to class. On his way he accidentally bumped into Arlo and informally apologized. While Arlo's assistant wanted John to formally apologize, Arlo himself didn't mind and even wished him luck on the test. John apparantly didn't do well on the test becasue he texted Sera saying that he definately failed the test. He then asked Sera if she wanted to grab some lunch together. After school, John was taking a break from his boxing when he got a call from his father W. H. Doe was concerned for John's well-being due to EMBER's attacks. The call ended abruptly however due to Mr. Doe's editor calling. The next day, John was on the roof with Sera and was anxious due to report cards coming out the Friday of that week. Sera then told John that she cannot return ''Unordinary''. John accurately surmised that Elaine found to book due to Sera's carelessness and worried what would happen now that the authorities know. Sera promised to keep the authorities off of John and that the school would be lenient on her. John then asked Sera what she thought of the book and she simply replied that it was absurd. John was about to leave out of anger, but Sera stopped him to clear up some parts of the book. John explains that the weak should not be suppressed and that everybody has something special to offer. Sera aplogizes to John for her carelessness and he forgives her and says that he needs a break from that bok anyway. Friday of that week, the while the teacher was handing out report cards, John had a flashback of being bullied and also recalled Claire helping him. He was snapped out of the flashback when the teacher called him and threatened to read his grades out loud. John wasn't pleased with his grades but knew that they could have been worse. While walking down the hallway, he was reading the teacher's comments on his report card until he bumped into Arlo and dropped all his papers. Instead of beating him up, Arlo helped John pick up the papers and told him to watch where he was going. In the hallway, John noticed the Death Pool flyer and was utterly disgusted by the heartlessness of the students. While he was cumpling the flyer, he noticed Krolik stomping on another student's project and punched Krolik in the face. At this point, John was pushed to his limit and yelled at Krolik, calling him a disgrace to society. Of course, Krolik wasn't phased by John's insults due to his reputation as a powerless weakling and started to charge up is Lazor. John wasn't having it however and doged the laser and then proceeded to mercilessly punched Krolik. John restrained himself when he had a flashback of a bully victim and ran off. Unbeknownst to both John and Krolik, Isen was watching. John was walking down the hallway to his next class when he was approached by Isen for an interview regarding the life of a low-tier. Isen asked a number of genral questions such as where he came from, what he did to survive in such a school, but soon started to more aggressive and personal with his questions. Isen also found some inconsistencies withing John's statments namely the fact that John wasn't always homeschooled and the fact that something may have happened at New Boston High SchoolJohn's old school that led to his eventual transfer to Wellston. John was not pleased with all this prying and threatened Isen. Isen was not fazed however and told John to go back to class. While in class, John received a text from Seraphina and had to bid farewell due to Sera's month-long suspension. Before Sera left, John said that she should have ratted him out and that she was taking this matter too nonchalantly. Sera optimistically responded that both got out relatively unharmed and that the whole issue would be forgotten once she came back. Once Sera left, John had to face school-life without a friend to rely on... Suspension To his luck, not even four hours have passed since Sera left and he was attacked by Gavin. He was able to distract Gavin by tripping him and throwing his notebook, but Gavin ultimately caught up to him and pummeled him. John found himself in the infirmary yet again with a cast on his arm. Dr. Darren promised that he wouldn't give John a hard time since he won fifty bucks from a bet. While John was in the infirmary, Sera texted that she was got off the plane. Thankfully, due to John's constant trips to the infirmary, Dr. Darren's tonics worked much faster than usual. Once he left the infirmary however, John was once again targeted by three students, but he was able to stall them long enough for Dr. Darren to come out and threaten everyone. Before he left however, one of students said to John that he was nothing but a leech that mooches off of others. Later at his house, John was talking with Seraphina over the phone. He forgot his homework for the last two periods due to his stay at the infirmary, but Sera was able to send him copies of the assignments. Sera then introduced a new game to John, Angry Pigs. John tried the new game out once he finished his homework, but constantly lost. Despite glass being the strongest material in the game, John vowed to beat it without glass. Unfortuantely, it was already past one A.M. While he was distracted, John almost bumped into Arlo for the third time and got away with a reminder to watch where he was walking. It wasn't long before bullies started to openly attack John due to Sera's absense and he was once again sent to the Doctor with two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and other minor injuries. After another lecutre from the Doctor, John pulled out his phone to text Sera only the find that his phone screen was cracked. Out of anger, John was going to walk out of the infirmary, but after much resistance from Doctor Darren, he stayed. After leaving the infirmary, he was pushed by another student and dropped all of his papers. While picking them up, Remi came by to help him despite her position as Queen. However, due to John's current state of anger as well as another memory of Claire, he slapped Remi's hand away while calling her a b**ch. Once he snapped out of it and tried to apologize, Blyke attempted to shoot him with his Energy Beam and missed. Though Blyk was going to finish him off, Remi restrained him and they walked away. It was at this moment that John thought that his one area of his father's philosophy was wrong: that everyone had something special to offer. That night, John contacted Sera via laptop and told her about his phone. Noticing John's angry expression, Sera cheered him up by talking about Angry Pigs. John happily announced that he passed more levels with 100% wood and vowed that he would continue to use only wood much to Sera's amusement. After school the next day, John noticed that Sera was offline, so he did another level of Angry Pigs but failed after at least a hundred times. After his many failures, John noticed Sera was offline. During lunch, Hower attmped to use his Heat Palm to attack John, but he reacted by elbowing him in the face. He then angrily went up to the school roof and ran into Arlo. Despite the roof being for Royals, John sat up ther, like he normally did, and ignored Arlo's threats. When Arlo asked the question "If you were King, what would you do to that one guy that defies society." John answered that he would be grateful, that if only one person is disobedient while everyone else isn't, then the King is doing his job right. John left afterwards and left Arlo completely confused. True Colours Unfortunatly, the toxic school environment started to get to John now that everyone is free to bully the powerless student and all he could do was vent on the punching bag back at home. To him, everyone was worthless, all except one, Seraphina. However, John still was not able to contact Sera since she was still offline. He instead contacted his father. While W.H. Doe wondered why John contacted via laptop as opposed to a phone, John answered that his phone broke after he fell down the stairs; John then asked for another copy of [[Unordinary]]. W.H. Doe said that he couldn't hand a copy of the book and noticed that something was wrong with his son. John was not interested in his fater prying into his personal life and prematurely terminated the call and ended all subsequent calls from his father afterwards. When John went to school the next day, he was changed, he was showing his true colours... As normal, John was cornered by some bullies, but this time, he proceeded to break one of the bully's arms without getting a scratch. As the other three attacks proceeded to charge towards him, John's eyes began to glow.Chapter 41 As he was about to use his ability however, John had a flashback of Claire standing up against him, and seeing him slip into his old ways, John deactivated his ability. Powers & Abilities Despite claiming that he has no ability, John is shown to be capable of holding his own and even defeating those with abilities such as Gavin Chapter 3, Krolik Chapter 24, and Hower. Chapter 34 John is shown to have both a sharp mind and a sharp tongue which he uses to distract his opponents. He also has fast reflexes as shown by the various attacks that he can block and even dodge. Chapter 34 John was also able to sense an assailant while Sera was not. Ch10 03.png|John senses the assailant John ability.jpeg|The aftermath of John's ability. From what little is revealed about John's past, it is revealed that he has a powerful abilty that can take out multiple people. Relationships * Seraphina: Seraphina is John's closest friend despite what society thinks of him. Seraphina is often sarcastic with John and plays the same games with him, with her winning every time. Despite the fact that Seraphina does not fully understand John's viewpoint of the strong helping the weak, she hangs out with him, tries to understand his viewpoint by borrowing Unordinary, ''even adopting some of his beliefs by saving Rein in the Turf Wars. She is also very protective of John and is willing to put herself in difficult situations such as hiding where she got her copy of ''Unordinary. It is implied that John hates shopping with Sera. John and Seraphina's relationship did not start off promising however, as she, like many students of Wellston, saw John as a wimp who must obey her every command. Despite Sera's harsh treatment, John still nobly stood up for her when others were criticizing her and even inspired her. * Dr. Darren: As the school doctor, Darren constantly has to heal John due to him being a popular target among bullies. John's constant visits to the infirmary does frustrate Darren to no end, however, Darren does care for John's well-being and even said that his tonics keep getting better due to John visiting him so often. * Gavin: Gavin is a school bully and absolutely despises John ever since he got thrown out of a window. When interviewed by Isen, Gavin calls John a "dirty fighter" and a wimp who doesn't fight his own battles. * Elaine: Elaine was the first person ever to greet John during his first day at Wellston. Sadly, she was the first to shun John once he revealed that he had no abilities and made John realized that Wellston was like the rest of the world. * W. H. Doe: W. H. Doe is the writer of Unordinary and has dedicated said book to his son John. Like any good father, Mr. Doe is concerned for John's well-being and even calls him to check. * Remi: Unlike almost every other student at Wellston, Remi was more willing to help John pick up his papers. Unfortunately, despite Remi's good intentions, John slapped Remi's hand away in anger. Despite this, Remi told Blyke not to harm him. Chapter 33 * Arlo: Arlo is both disgusted and intrigued by John. While he sees John as the very reason for Seraphina's lax, carefree behavior, he also see John as a source of interest due to his defiance of society's hierarchy and lack of fear. * Claire: Claire was John's classmate in New Bostin High School. When John was bullied back then, Claire was the one that helped him up. * Isen: Isen is one of John's classmates. The only interaction between the two was the "interview." Initially, John saw Isen as considerate but started to dislike him when he started to get personal. Isen also surmises that John has abilites. Quotes Notes & Trivia promotional video]] |180x180px]] *In real life, John's full name is a placeholder name that refers to a person, party or corpse whose identity is unknown. * Despite John having no powers whatsoever, it is implied that John has an ability as he has survived all of his encounters with super-powered bullies. ** LINE Webtoons's video on UnOrdinary also shows John with glowing eyes in one scene.File:UnOrdinary ** In Chapter 3 John's eyes glow when he throws Gavin out the window. ** In Chapter 35, Arlo also commented on that John's behavior is like that of a high tier, it is also hinted that John may have had a personality change during his transition from New Bostin to Wellston **Isen also assumes that John has an ability of sorts. **John was also able to "sense" someone following him and Sera. Sera wondered how John even knew this fact and John simply dismissed it as a weird feelingChapter 10. ** John's eyes canonically glows in Chapter 41. *Many fans have also commented that John looks better with his hair unkempt **Uru-chan also addressed in the form of a petition in the UnOrdinary Bonus Episode. ** John finally lets his hair down in Chapter 40. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:New Bostin High School Category:Protagonists